Carl MidNight Alcotras
MidNight is a stallion but has had his DNA changed so that he could live after being frozen in the northern ice caps with King Sombra, by accident. He is about 6549ish and a fairly open pony. What is he exactly I don't really know he has bat wings stands 4 foot 9 inches with eagle claws for hands. Not hoofs but hands. He has a Coyote snout and muscle system of a horse. His legs are like a cheetah's. But with the help of his element of harmony and Luna's magic he transformed back to his natural form and can change between the two as he pleases. What is his personality? Well MidNight is open and always alert. Much like Pinkie with her pinkie scence and how she can predict things MidNight is always ready for a surprise. He also is hard working and never makes a promiss he wont keep. When it comes to war or fighting MidNight is thier to stop it. Unless he started it then your in trubble. He dosent pic fights with just anypony he meets. He tolerates Discord and his crazy antics of chaos "After living for 6549ish years a little chaos is all but madness if not sothing" he would say. MidNight is great with Faols unlike his brother. He also loves to please and teach ponies about the glory of the night. This is the reason MidNight and Luna fell in love in the first place they would always be together and always talk about how beautiful the night was witch finally leads to him asking Luna to go out with him and a thousand or more years later to marry him. He always try's to learn magic and history but finds it hard to take in all the time. "A lot can happen in a thousand years I guess". Who does he know? Funny you should ask MidNight and Luna (Lulu as he calls her) fell in love when they first meet as foals. They have gotten married but keep it private from Equestria (As if, all of Equestria already knows). They do try to have a family but have little luck only blessed with one foal but that's all they need. Celestia is like MidNight's little sister even though he's younger then her because of the Ice freezing his corpse but as the Stallion who gave his life to save her and her sister plus their parents she loves him like a brother. Big Macintosh is as many would think a close friend to MidNight. But that's wrong MidNight and Big Mac rarely get along I wont say why but your guess is as good as mine. He knows Fluttershy. She treated him very kindly when he first arrived in ponyville as a discusting monster. She helped him get a job working with a sicurity outfit and a day job of Faol sitting the CMC when ever they have a crazy adventure. He also know's a few royal guards from his time becuase of the fact that they were frozen out side of the Crystal Empire as it disapeared. One goes by the name of Colten Zeppel. This is MidNights second in comand. The other is The gladiator MidNights Battle briefer/informant. Pinkie is like his farthest friend of all the main six She is just to hyper for him to bother with so he keeps his distance. Derpy is one of his best friends along with Doctor Whooves. He is always working with the two on some strange expierement that leads him to getting hurt. But hey you always got to be nice to the mail pony and her timetraveling friend as well. They meet after MidNight wonderd out of the Everfree Forest. He used to know Al Cupphone A infamouse mafia boss. How did he wind up in Ponyville of all places? He wondered many towns and other areas for about a year until he came across The Everfree Forest and Zecora's hut. He had told her about his jurney from the horriffec artic north and had herd about a new princess. He wanted t meet her so Zecora pionted him to Ponyville (More spicificly Twilight) and Well tecnicly he lives with Luna in Canterlot Castle but that's only on the weekends. Dureing the week he works a night shift of ponyville. any time he's up during the day he is whatching the CMC on thier insane quest for cutiemarks. He spends a lot of free time taking care of animals with fluttershy when he can. What are his Special Talents considering his cutie Mark is impossible to understand? He has the capability to take hatred and fear and fill the sun and stars with it. He then replaces that with Love and conviction. He also learned from Luna how to enter a ponies dreams and cast away nightmares so he could aid his wife in her royal duties (Although she insists on doing them herself). His cutieMark is realy suposed to say that because lightning scares most ponies at some piont. In the end ponies think hes just a weather pony. What powers does he have? Believe it or not MidNight uses a multitude of fire and lightning spells along with different forms of martail arts. Any other facts about him we should know? So he and Luna got married shortly after he was freed from the norther Equestrian icecaps. You see when he awoke on he used a map he had at hand to leed his way through Equestria. He was the leader of the Pegasus Royal guard of the ''NIGHT ''meaning that he got his order's directly from Luna and of course his brother Seth (He is an Alicorn prince of the day). He is the formor right hand man for A mafia boss by the name of Al Cupphone. He's sevier Alcoholic and drug addict in recovery. Leader of the 35 Night bergade a lost group of two hundred ponies Frozen in the equestrian north. His friends at his favorite bar are aloung his side through out the hole of his life. MidNight has Extrodinary powers from the Element of harmony he represents. It gave him all the powers that Luna and Cadence have. He can Raise the moon and stars (Mostly the stars) he does this by takeing pain and fear away from ponies and replaceing it with love the negitive energy gives him a shy power boost so he can raise the moon and stars. After he does this he cant move for about 10 hours though so it maks very little time for him to live. Well in the beginning of his life there were 11 Elements of harmony. This is what they are today: Magic Twilight Honesty AppleJack Loyalty Rainbow Dash Kindness Fluttershy Generosity Rarity Laughter Pinkie Trust Zecora Hope Seth Honor Shinning Armor Love Princess Cadence Compassion MidNight Category:Royal Guard Category:Pegasus